Rose
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Orang yang disukainya bernama Rose, namun ternyata aku salah. Yang dia maksud dengan Rose/bunga mawar adalah.../Warning: OOC, ABAL, GAJE/RnR?


**Eyeshield 21 **(C) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

.

Warning(S) OOC, OC, ABALness.

.

Story: **Rose** by Risa-Alice Vessalius

.

Happy Reading, Minna :D

_Bunga merah seindah darah itu.._

_Dan anak laki-laki dengan Manik caramel itu.._

_Semuanya menjadi satu dalam kenanganku.._

PLAK!

"Taki Suzuna, bangun!" Okami (OC) _sensei_ memberikan kepalaku sebuah pukulan. Dengan sebuah karton sebagai senjata andalan setiap guru.

"Ma, maaf, _sensei_.. Hhe, aku tidak sengaja.." aku membela diri dengan berbagai candaan, namun alhasil, kepalaku kembali menjadi sasaran.

"Tidak sengaja apanya! Cepat keluar! Bersihkan lapangan sampai pulang!"

JGER! Perintah apaan ini? Ini sih namanya penindasan! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena dia guru, terpaksa aku mengikuti ucapannya. *A/N: Nggak ikhlas, loh!*

"Lalala~" aku bersiul kecil untuk melepaskan bosanku. ½ lapangan telah aku bersihkan dengan sangat (amat) ikhlas. Alias tidak ikhlas. Bayangkan saja, lapangan yang luasnya sehektar ini dibersihkan, ini sih namanya penindasan!

"Ah," perhatianku tertuju pada sekumpulan bunga mawar yang mekar di balik pagar sekolahku, "Indahnya!" seruku semangat, "Tidak kusangka di neraka (Sekolah) ini ada bunga seindah itu yang mekar!" aku segera memanjat pagar setinggi satu setengah meter itu, namun karena kurang hati-hati, tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah. "Aw.." erangku kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang memecahkan pikiranku yang sedang kacau ini, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan kudapati seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian Jas hijau berdiri menghampiriku. Dengan lembut, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Cuma keseleo.." ucapku menyembunyikan. Sejujurnya, kakiku terasa sangat sakit kali ini. Sepertinya terkilir.

Anak itu memegang dagunya, sejenak berpikir, "Begitukah?" aku mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya, sesungguhnya aku sekarang sedang menahan sakit.

"Jangan dipikirkan –akh! Hei, tunggu!" teriakku begitu anak laki-laki itu membawaku menjauh dari sekolah. Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia tergolong anak yang suka bolos sampai-sampai orang lainpun diajak? Tapi ada yang aneh, rasanya kecepatan lari anak ini begitu cepat. Apa dia atlet?

TAP! TAP! TAP! Lari brutalnya seketika berubah menjadi langkah kaki, dia berhenti berlari. Sekarang, kami tepat berada di depan sebuah gedung rumah sakit.

"Lho? Kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanyaku penuh keheranan pada anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum dan sukses membuat wajahku menjadi merah merona, ada apa ini?

"Kakimu terkilir 'kan?" tanyanya, dengan wajah merah padam, aku mengangguk pasrah. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus diobati, kalau tidak kakimu bisa bengkak nantinya.." jelasnya, lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Ini Cuma terkilir, dalam waktu beberapa hari pasti akan sembuh," jelas perawat yang tadinya merawatku.

"Baik, terima kasih." Ucapnya dan aku bersamaan. Setelah itu, kami segera keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"Hahaha, syukurlah kalau Cuma terkilir," ucap anak itu. Aku sedikit meliriknya, dengan keberanian yang kupermantap, akhirnya aku berani bertanya padanya.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan teman sekolahku 'kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, dia tertawa lagi, yang kuperhatikan adalah kenapa dia tertawa terus? Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Namaku, Sena Kobayakawa, salam kenal. Aku dari SMU Deimon," jelasnya.

"Terus? Ada apa kau ke sekolahku?" tanyaku cuek, dia terdiam sejenak.

"Karena ada wanita yang kutaksir di sana!" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar, sedangkan aku hanya ber –'oh' ria. Hebat juga dia, demi menemui kekasihnya dia jauh-jauh ke sekolahku.

"Begitukah? Hebat juga!" ucapku sedikit mendukung, "Siapa? Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya. Yah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" seruku sedikit memaksa, ku lihat dia menjadi canggung.

"Em.. itu.. itu.. namanya.. Su.. Rose! Namanya Rose!" serunya yang segera lepas dari gugup sementaranya itu, pasti dia malu, tapi rasanya…

"Rasanya di sekolahku tidak ada yang namanya Rose…" aku memegang dagu, tapi.. "Tapi tidak apa-apa! Nanti aku carikan, ya? Bye, Sena!" aku segera meluncur meninggalkan Sena, aku ingin segera mencari orang yang bernama Rose itu.

PLAK!

"Adawww…" erangku begitu aku memasuki kelasku. "Sakit.."

"Taki Suzuna, kau sudah dihukum membersihkan lapangan, tapi kau malah bolos!" _sensei_ mencegah jalanku dengan _death glare_ yang sukses membuatku kembali membersihkan lapangan..

"Sialan, tuh guru! Beraninya main perintah!" omelku sambil menyapu lapangan. Otakku terus berpikir, bahwa siapa gadis beruntung yang ditaksir oleh Sena itu, padahal baru bertemu tapi kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini?

"Hu.. sudahlah.. nanti aku cari orang yang bernama Rose itu," gumamku pasrah, segera aku melanjutkan kegiatanku.

SREK! Aku melempar sapu ke udara. Fuh, rasanya melelahkan harus menyapu lapangan sekolah =="

"Yah, saatnya mencari si Rose itu! Tunggu, Rose 'kan artinya 'Mawar' pasti orangnya benar-benar anggun, berbeda denganku, ya?" aku berjalan di koridor dengan celingak-celinguk. Beberapa kali aku menanyakan ke pada setiap orang tentang Rose, pasti semuanya menjawab tidak! Apa memang Sena berbohong?

"Grr.. kalau nanti ketemu dengan itu anak, akan ku introgasi dia!" teriakku yang memecah keheningan, dan sukses membuatku menjadi sasaran sampah berterbangan =="

"Pst, Suzuna-_chan_!" panggil Sena dari kejauhan. Nah, itu dia. Aku harus menanyakan tentang si Rose itu.

"Sena! Jangan kabur kau! Kau mau ku introgasi!" dengan cepat, aku menarik kerah pakaian Sena, sehingga kami terjatuh. "Hei, Sena kau bohong 'kan? Di sekolahku, tidak ada yang namanya Rose, tahu!" protesku dengan amarah, Sena mulai ketakutan.

"Hie? Ma, maaf! Sebenarnya itu.."

"Apa, hah?" aku mengarahkan _death glare_ untuk Sena, seketika Sena bergidik.

"Bu, bukan! Itu aku salah nama! Maksudku dia kayak mawar begitu.." Sena menunduk takut, karena merasa sedikit iba, aku mulai duduk di sampingnya.

"Hhe, maaf. Aku Cuma bercanda, Sena. Jangan dipikirkan!" aku menepuk pundak Sena, Sena sedikit salting. Namun, Sena mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya.. orang itu.. namanya bukan Rose. Aku hanya memperumpamakannya saja dengan bunga 'Mawar' habis dia kelihatan indah.." Sena menjelaskan, tangannya sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya dia adalah.."

"Siapa?"

GLEK! Kami bersama-sama menelan ludah.

"Kamu, Suzuna…"

"Eh?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Dia bilang aku? Aku saja baru pertama kali mengenalnya, masa' dia.. "Tunggu, kita 'kan baru bertemu, kok langsung.."

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu namamu. Aku melihatmu mungkin sebulan yang lalu.." Sena menjelaskan dengan canggung, aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas. "Saat itu aku ingin menyapamu, tapi.. tapi kau keburu meninggalkan taman, jadi…" Sena menunduk, aku 'pun juga begitu. Keheningan seakan-akan menyelimuti kami.

"Suzuna, aku.." Sena memecah keheningan, "Aku suka padamu.."

"Eh?" Bagaimana ini? Ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertama di dalam hidupku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tapi… perasaan ganjil saat Sena menyebut nama orang lain terasa aneh, apa waktu itu aku cemburu? Apa aku juga suka padanya. "Kh, aku.." aku mengangkat wajah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku, "Aku cemburu saat Sena menyebut nama orang lain, padahal kita baru bertemu, tapi perasaan kotor itu sudah muncul.."

"Suzuna?"

"Aku.. aku takut mengakui bahwa itu adalah cinta, tapi…" aku tersenyum, "Aku.. suka Sena.." aku menggenggam erat tangan Sena. Iris kami saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain. Dengan perasaan senang, Sena mendekapku, memasukkanku ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia kemudian berbisik di telingaku, "Terima kasih, Suzuna-_chan_…" ucapnya hangat. Dan dengan bahagia, aku membalas pelukannya.

F I N

Yah, saya tahu fic ini jelek, tapi fic ini juga nggak jelek-jelek amat 'kan? Saya hanyalah author biasa yang tidak lepas dari yang namanya salah, jadi kalau ada salah, saya meminta masukan. :D

Reviews please.. Oh, ya fic ini saya buat dalam waktu satu setengah jam! Hebat 'kan? CDD *SLAP!*


End file.
